


The Wolf Has Family, Their Teeth Are Sharp

by GanglyLimbs



Series: I Huff and I Puff [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgies, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: After months of training, Jack and Ryan are brought before the rest of their new masters:The Founders
Relationships: Burnie Burns/Jack Pattillo, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Joel Heyman/Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood/Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood/Gus Sorola, Ryan Haywood/Matt Hullum
Series: I Huff and I Puff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Wolf Has Family, Their Teeth Are Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous
> 
> I would recommend you read the first story in order to understand what's going on
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jack stumbles into the room, almost tripping over the chains attached to his ankles. They clack together in tune with the ones around his wrists. 

The chains are the only thing Ryan and he had been allowed to wear as they are marched into the room. Jack thought, in the months since he’s been held here, with everything that Geoff has done to him, that he would have lost any semblance of shame. 

But then he feels the stares, sees the Fathers sitting there with their perverted smirks, their hands itching to get at them. His blush spreads down all the way to his chest and he goes to hide his limp dick behind his hands. 

Unfortunately, he has been  _ blessed _ , and he can’t completely cover himself, a fact that makes several of the gathered members wolf whistle at him. 

“Oh don’t be shy,” one of them says, a big burly bearded man, his glasses slipping down his nose as he leers at them. “It’s not like you’re going to be able to hide yourself for long. Might as well get used to it.” 

Burnie Burns of the Rooster Teeth Crew. The  _ original  _ Father. 

Jack finds it hard to look at him. He deviates his attention to the others. 

It looks like all the Leaders are here. Gus, Matt, even freaking Joel. And there’s Geoff, standing in the middle. 

Holding their chains. 

Ryan hunches his shoulders next to Jack, trying to make himself smaller, but Jack knows there is no use.. While he’s smaller than Jack, he’s still a big man. There is no hiding, especially not in this room. 

“Come on,” Geoff huffs, jerking his chains and pulling them forward, chocking them a little.

Jack wets his lips, mind racing, and he takes a step towards Geoff, earning a wide grin and a coo of “Good boy” from the man. It’s been months since Ryan and he had been captured and chained up by Geoff. Months of Geoff being the only one to go into their room, Geoff being their only source of contact to the outside world, Geoff being their only source of touch besides each other. 

So while Jack knows, intellectually, that Geoff is no better than these other monsters here, it still eases something in him when Geoff runs a hand through his hair. 

“I see you trained them well,” Matt mumbles, eyes still roving over them, sharp and intense. Jack has to stop himself from flinching from the sheer force of it.

From the honesty. 

Geoff chuckles, low and throaty, his fingers tightening in Jack’s hair. Jack wants to whine but knows that it will only result in punishment for him. Geoff doesn’t like it when he speaks out of turn. “It took some time. They have a lot of spunk.” 

“Hopefully, some of it is still there,” Joel says, licking his lips, hands tapping against the armrest of his chair. He looks like he’s about ready to pounce on them. It makes Jack’s skin crawl, knowing that he can’t do anything about it. 

He should never have taken that contract. 

Behind him, he can hear Ryan growl a little as the black-haired man is yanked forward, till he’s standing in front of Gus and Matt. Jack is pushed in front of Burnie and Joel. 

Thick fingers brush over his thighs and back, one coming up to pinch his nipple, drawing a gasp from Jack. 

That makes Burnie pinch harder, dark eyes staring him down as he works to make Jack’s nipples as red and hard as possible. Jack wants to squirm away but two hands grabbing large handfuls of his ass and spreading stops him. 

“Hmm,” Joel hums, on his knees before Jack, head poking around so he can watch as he spreads the man open, pink hole fluttering and already dripping lube. “Awww, Geoff, did you already stretch them? I wanted to do that.” 

“Sorry, man,” Geoff says, leaning on Jack’s shoulder, one hand reaching down cup Jack’s tit. He jiggles, seemingly not paying attention to what he’s doing. 

Jack bites his bottom lip. 

“Sweaty though,” Burnie mumbles, tilting his head as he swipes a bit of sweat off of Jack. 

“Like you don’t love it,” Geoff counters. 

“You have me there.” Burnie reaches forward, grabbing his chain out of Geoff’s hand and pulling till Jack kneels in front of him. “How far have you trained them?” 

“They’re virgins,” Geoff says. “Haven’t touched them there, but they have been perfectly trained to be face fucked.” 

Jack gulps at the gleam in Burnie’s eyes. “Perfect.” 

He slips open his pants, his thick dick slipping out. It’s huge and already dripping. He arches an eyebrow. “Well?” 

Jack only hesitates for a second but Geoff raising his hand is threat enough to get him to lean forward, giving the tip a lick. 

“Come on, don’t be a bitch. You can do better than that.” 

Jack grimances but does as he’s told, popping the head into his mouth. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the taste of pre, but Geoff had at least trained him well enough to not gag like he used to in the beginning. 

_ “You can eat ass but hate the taste of cum?” Geoff’s voice had been cruel and sharp, just like his smirk. “What a filthy boy you are.”  _

Jack flushes at the memory even as Burnie forces him lower. He can’t stand to look in the man’s eyes, so he cuts his own over to Ryan. The man is sitting in Matt’s lap, almost dwarfing the other, Ryan much bigger than the other and it’s almost like he’s crushing the other person. 

Gus is standing before him, feeling up the other’s chest. “Pretty wide,” he mumbles, pinching at nipples and jiggling them. The skinny man bites his bottom lip and tilts his head as he weighs them. “Good to look at for sure.” 

“Would be better if they had a piercing, then we could pull him around like that,” Matt says, frowning a little. He turns his pout to Geoff.

Geoff chuckles. “I figured that you would want to do that yourself.” 

Matt smiles, wide and showing off his teeth. “Well, you aren’t wrong about that.” 

Jack sinks lower till Burnie’s cock is fully down his throat, nose buried in those black pubes. Burnie presses down, keeping Jack buried down there. 

Jack keeps his eyes on Ryan. As long as he watches the other, he can pretend nothing is happening to him. 

Ryan has his own eyes closed as Gus presses a hand against his cock. “At least he’s big down here, not like those little twinks you have.”

Burnie hums, pressing Jack closer, as if he  _ could _ get closer. Tears prickle at the edges of his eyes as he desperately breaths through his nose. Part of him wants to believe that no matter what, Burnie wouldn’t actually let him die. 

On the other hand, he wouldn’t put it past someone like Burnie Burns. 

“You know, actually, I would love to see our pets here tame those wild beasts you called lads.” 

Geoff bends down next to Jack, running a hand down his sweaty back, seeming to not mind. “You know, there’s a thought. I love my lads, but they’ve been getting too rowdy lately. It’s how they got hurt in the first place.” He catches Jack’s eyes, giving him a wide grin. “I’m sure our pets here would be great at putting them in their place. I could turn them into some a+ doms.” 

Joel sighs, leaning back in his chair, popping open his pants and taking his cock out. He bites his bottom lip as he starts to stroke. He sighs, a pleasurable sound that slides down Jack’s spine like oil. “I want to see that. They would put on a nice show for us.” 

The others sigh, as if delighted by the thought of what they could do to these Lads. Images of people filter through his mind, all youngish men. One with wild curly hair, a frown on his face, slightly thick. Another, taller but skinnier, with a largish nose. And then the last, bald but muscular, always smirking. 

The “Lads”, he’s pretty sure. The ones who got him in this mess. The last time he saw them, he had sent them to the hospital. 

And Geoff had retaliated in kind. 

And now Jack and Ryan are stuck here, a dick down his throat and hands grabbing his ass and dick and chest, Ryan in the same state next to him. 

Ryan is the first to break, moaning as Gus gets in between his thighs, one hand tight around his throat, the other playing with his dick, fingering the tip and the slit there. 

Burnie starts to thrust faster, dick hitting the back of Jack’s throat as he forces the other all the way down again and again. His fingers are tight in Jack’s hair. 

“Hey, when you’re done with him, can I get some use out of that mouth?” Joel asks. He’s still stroking himself as he watches Burnie facefuck him, licking his lips at the way Jack moves. 

“Want my sloppy seconds?” Burnie teases, hips thrusting up harder, making Jack chock. Burnie moans at the wet sound, burying himself deeper again. “Fuck-some things never change.” 

Joel frowns slightly at that and leans down to slap Jack’s ass, making it jiggle. He gives Burnie a look. “Maybe I’ll fuck him first. And then you can take  _ my _ sloppy seconds.” 

Burnie bares his teeth at him. “Well, maybe I would like that, little fucker.”

Jack flushes as they continue to argue about who will fuck him first. Through it all, Burnie doesn’t stop fucking his throat. 

A cry drawls his attention to Ryan, who is on his knees, Matt right behind so he can slip two fingers in him. “Very tight,” he nods, approvingly. 

Gus has his dick out, flopped on Ryan’s face. Ryan is looking up at him, tongue poking out, drool sliding down his face. The tip of Gus’ dick is in his hair, his precum dripping in those brown locks.

With every thrust of Matt’s fingers, Ryan is pushed forward, nose burrowing it’s way into Gus’ balls. He has his eyes closed, and Jack suspects he’s trying to imagine he’s anywhere but here. 

Matt reaches around to grope at Ryan’s cock, slowly pumping it. Ryan gives a weak cry as his dick twitches and Jack watches with wide eyes as it begins to drip. 

A sharp tug on his hair has his eyes lifting up to meet Burnie’s. “Pay attention and keep working. Unless you want your ass fucked now?” 

Jack does his best to shake his head no but with a dick in his mouth, he can’t do much but gargle. Burnie’s smile widens, dark eyes staring deeply into his. Keeping his tight grip on Jack’s hair, he moves so the man is nodding. “What’s that? Yes? Yes, you want my thick cock in you?” 

Jack’s eyes are starting to water as he tries to shake his head no again, but Burnie turns it into another nod. The man chuckles, sending shivers down Jack’s spine as his deep voice rings out. “You hear that boys. The  _ slut  _ wants a dick in it.” 

“I bet the slut’s friend also wants a dick,” Gus says, matching Burnie’s chuckle. 

Ryan gives a cry as he’s yanked up, Jack doing the same, both being pressed between the Leaders. Hands and mouths explore their bodies, running up and over and no amount of trying to pretend they aren’t there will make them go away. 

“Hmm, well enjoy your time, boys,” Geoff says, though his voice sounds far away as a finger wiggles it’s way between Jack’s plush cheeks, pushing against his hole. 

“Are you leaving already?” Matt asks and Jack can see that he already has Ryan’s cheeks spread, pressing his dick between them. 

“I had my fun with them. It’s your turn now. Besides,” And Jack can hear the way Geoff’s smile curls again. “I have to go get my Lads ready for their turn to put on a show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr- Ganglylimbs
> 
> Or follow me on my twitter (18+)- @acewhowriteporn


End file.
